The new students
by sakuraxgaara2233
Summary: Two girls just moved from new york to japan to go to school. What will happen if they met the most populer boys? Will the find love or friendship? on hold
1. Chapter 1

Highschool Life

Disclaimer: Do **NOT** own Naruto or any other mangas/animes.

Summary: Two girls just moved from new york to japan to go to school. What will happen if they met the most populer boys?? Will the find love or friendship?

Sakura and Hinata were in their bedroom in New York when their dad came in.

"Sakura and Hinata me and your mother decided to send you guys to a bording school in Japan."

"WHAT!" they yelled (Sakura,Hinata)

"Yes thats what we decided on."

"But dad all our friends live here." Sakura said.

"Yeah what she said." Hinata said.

"No buts, You can't change our minds."dad said

A month or so later they left New York to go to Japan.

"Were here." Hinata said.

"It doesn't look that bad." Sakura said.

They were standing in the courtyard.

"OK, this says were supposed to meet two guys their supposed to show us around." explaned Sakura

"Well...I don't see anyone so lets go sit in that tree over there."Hinata said.

"Ok." Sakura said.

They went over to the tree and cimbed the branches.5 min. later Hinata started to slip off the branch.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Hinata screamed.

Meanwhile

Two guys were walking under the tree.

"That party last night was flipping awsome!" kiba said.

"Yeah it was fun. Did you see that......."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

Bam!!

Hinata didn't land on the ground instead Naruto caught her.

"Holy cow!" Kiba yelled.

"Are you two ok down there?" asked Sakura

"Who said that?" asked Kiba and Naruto.

"Up here." Sakura said.

"Ohhh we didn't see you up there." Kiba said

Sakura got out of the tree.

"You know, you can put her down now." Sakura said looking at Naruto.

"Oh yeah" Naruto said scrating his head. Then he put Hinata down.

"Are you two the new kids?" Kiba asked.

"Yes we are." Sakura said looking at Kiba.

"Well were suppose to show you around so, my name is Kiba."Kiba said.

"Naruto" Naruto said.

"Hinata" Hinata said.

"Sakura" Sakura said" Nice to meet you."

"Ok well lets go to the office and get your stuff" Naruto said. Then they ran to the office."Hey Granny we need their stuff!" Naruto yelled.

"What?" Tsunda asked confused.

"Hi i'm one of the new students" Sakura said.

"Oh hi nice to meet you" Tsunda said.

"Nice to meet you too." Sakura said.

"Well heres your stuff."Tsunda said.

"Thanks" Hinata said and grabbed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap

"Well were suppose to show you around so, my name is Kiba."Kiba said.

"Naruto" Naruto said.

"Hinata" Hinata said.

"Sakura" Sakura said" Nice to meet you."

"Ok well lets go to the office and get your stuff" Naruto said. Then they ran to the office."Hey Granny we need their stuff!" Naruto yelled.

"What?" Tsunda asked confused.

"Hi i'm one of the new students" Sakura said.

"Oh hi nice to meet you" Tsunda said.

"Nice to meet you too." Sakura said.

"Well heres your stuff."Tsunda said.

"Thanks" Hinata said and grabbed it.

End of recap

"Naruto and Kiba I want you two to show them around" Tsunda said.

"Kay" They both said.

"Thanks" Hinata said and Sakura just nodded her thanks. Then they left the office.

"So whats you locker number?" Kiba asked.

"Umm it says 52" Hinata said.

"53" Sakura said.

"Ok its right next to ours" Naruto said pulling Hinata towards their lockers. Sakura and Kiba just walked behind them.

"If you harm Hinata i'll punch you" Sakura said.

Naruto gulped,"Ok I won't" Naruto said.

"Good" Sakura said.

"Heres the lockers"Kiba said.

"Thanks" Sakura said. Then they opened up their locker and put up their school stuff that they wouldn't need. Then they walked to their homeroom class.

"Hey Peoples!"Naruto yelled.

"Hey" Some said and the others nodded.

"Whos that?" A girl with two buns asked.

"These are the new students." Kiba said.

"Hi names Hinata" Hinata said.

"Sakura" Sakura said.

"Tenten" The girl with the buns said.

"Temari" The girl with blonde hair with four piggy tails said.

"Ino" A blonde said.

"Neji" A guy said with long brown hair.

"Shikamura" A guy with is hair up said.

"Shino"

"Choji" A guy said while eating chips.

"Rocklee" A guy said.

"Hi nice to meet you guys" Hinata said.

"Same" They said.

"But theirs two more people, their always late" Temari said.

"Ok" Sakura said.

"Umm wheres the teacher?" Hinata asked.

"Hes always late" Naruto said.

A few minutes later two guys walked in. They both walked over by the group.

"Hey Gaara,Kankuro" Ino said.

"Hey" A guy with brown hair said.

"Hn" The guy with red hair said.

"This is Gaara and thats Kankuro"Ino said.

"And their my brothers" Temari said.

"Hi nice to meet you" Hinata said.

"Hn" Gaara said.

"Hi" Kankuro said.

"Sup" Sakura said.

"Ok class please sit down were ever you want my name is Kakashi and i'll be you sensei" Kakashi said walking in. And everyone sat down. "Open up you book to page 45 and do number 1-30"

"Hai" Everyone said. A few minutes later Sakura and Hinata were down so they started to talk.

"Do you like anyone?" Sakura whispered to Hinata.

"Yeah" Hinata whispered back.

"Who?" Sakura whispered.

"Naruto" Hinata whispered,"You?"

"Kiba" Sakura said mummble.

"Cool" Hinata mummble.

"Ok class please hand in you work." Kakashi said. So everyone handed him there paper."Now you have free time"

"Hey Sakura Hinata can we ask some questions?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, you just did" Sakura said.

"Hahahahaha very funny" Ino said.

"Go ahead you can" Hinata said.

"What do you two do for fun?" Temari asked.

"Play insturments" Sakura said.

"Same" Hinata said.

"What you guys play?" Temari asked.

"Yeah you?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I play Drums" Temari said.

"I play bass" Ino said.

"I play guitar" Tenten said.

"I play pinao" Hinata said," Or key board"

"I play drums,guitar,piano,key board, and I sing" Sakura said.

"Omg can you write songs?" Ino asked.

"Yep me and Hina write songs all the time" Sakura said.

"Hina?" Tenten asked.

"Me" Hinata said," Thats her nick name for me and my nick name for her is Saku"

"How many songs have you wrote?" Ino asked.

"Atleast 50" Sakura said.

"Omg we can make a band!" Ino yelled.

"Yeah I think we can" Sakura and Hinata said.

"So i'll play the drums" Tenten said.

"I'll play the bass" Ino said.

"Gurtair" Tenten said.

"Piano or key board" Hinata said.

"I'll sing and play lead gurtair and me and Hina will write the songs" Sakura said.

"Yes" Ino said.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By,

SakuraxGaara2233

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Recap

"Omg we can make a band!" Ino yelled.

"Yeah I think we can" Sakura and Hinata said.

"So i'll play the drums" Temari said.

"I'll play the bass" Ino said.

"Gurtair" Tenten said.

"Pinao or key board" Hinata said.

"I'll sing and play lead gurtair and me and Hina will write the songs" Sakura said.

"Yes" Ino said.

end fo recap

"But we need a band name" Sakura said.

"Something with peace" Hinata said.

"What about love?" Ino asked.

"So, how about peace n love?" Sakura and Hinata asked.

"Omg I love that name!" Ino yelled.

"I like it" Tenten and Temari said.

"Cool, now we need to now what days to pratice on" Sakura said.

"How about Tuesday,Thursday, and Sunday?" Tenten asked.

"Thats cool with me how about you guys?" Sakura asked.

" Same with me" Hinata said.

"Us too" Ino and Temari said.

"What about the outfits?" Ino asked.

"How about every Saturday we go out shopping?" Hinata asked.

"Cool with us" The others said.

"So, Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday we pratice and on Saturday we go get our outfits and stuff" Sakura said.

"Yep" the others yelled.

"Ok, but, do you guys have you inturments??" Hinata asked.

"Yep, what about you two?" Ino asked.

"We got all of our intruments don't worry" Sakura said.

"Ok" The others said.

"So whos house?" Ino asked.

"You can come over to our mansion" Hinata said.

"OMFG are you guys rich??" Tenten asked.

"Well yeah we are" Sakura said.

"Thats so cool" Ino said.

"I guess" Hinata said.

"So do you guys want to pratice at our house?" Sakura asked.

"Ofcourse" They all yelled again.

"Cool we will have a car ready to pick us all up,Unless you got your own cars" Hinata said.

"Can we go in your car?" Ino asked.

"Sure" Hinata said.

"Ok do you guys want to spin a night tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"Yes!" They yelled.

"Bring your stuff then" Hinata said.

Time skip to lunch

Sakura and Hinata were walking to the cafe in school. They walked in and heard alot of wolf whisles and stuff.

"Jez what idoits" Sakura said.

"Yeah they are" Hinata said. They all walked up to a table with the group. " Hey guys and girls"

"Hey" they said.

"I heard you girls are going to start a band is that true?" Kiba asked.

"Yes it is why?" Sakura asked

"Whos all in it?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata,Temari,Sakura,Tenten and me" Ino said.

After school

"Bye" Everyone said and left but Sakura and Hinata. Sakura and Hinata walked up to their limo that just pulled up.

"Hello girls would you like to go straight home?" John asked.

"No thanks we need to go to the store for music" Hinata said.

"What are you looking for?" John asked.

"Micophone and bigger speakers" Sakura said.

"Ok come on in" John said. John droved us to a store and we all got out. We walked inside the store and met Jessica.

"Hey Jessie" Sakura said.

"Hey" Jessica said. Then Sakura and Hinata walked up and bought some micophones and a few more speakers. Then they payed and left. John drove them back home to there mansion.

"Hey John we are going to have some friends come over tomorrow who are going to spin a night ok" Hinata said.

"Kay" John said. Sakura and Hinata started to clean so they can help the maids because it was very dusty. When they were done they did there homework and went to bed.

The next morining

They woke up and ate breakfest. When they were done they got dress and brushed there hair. Then they went outside and got in there limo. When they got to school they saw their group.

"HEY GUYS COME OVER HERE!" Sakura yelled. So they all went over there." You girls can put your bags in here and they will bring it to our house and in your rooms"

"We get our own rooms in your house?!" Ino asked\yelled.

"Yeah" Hinata said.

"Cool" They all said.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME ANY IDEALS

by,

SakuraxGaara2233


	4. authors note

Authors note

You guys it might take me longer to update because i'm in 8th grade honors

But i'll try to write some this weekend

By

Sakuraxgaara223

P.s

SakuraxRyoma will also be late, I help her with the storys


	5. Chapter 4

The new students

Recap

"We get our own rooms in your house?!" Ino asked\yelled.

"Yeah" Hinata said.

"Cool" They all said.

End of recap

Normal P.O.V.

Sakura and the gang walked to there classes. It was a boring day nothing happened. But at the end of the day they walked outside and saw the limo pull up.

"Hello Sakura-hime Hinanta-hime and friends"John said bowing down.

"We told you not to call us that" Hinata said.

"Ofcourse" John said.

"And don't bow" Sakura said.

"Of course" He said again. Then he opened up the back doors and let us all in. The order of the seats went Sakura,Hinata,Ino,Tenten,and Temari.

"Can we pratice today?" Ino asked.

"Sure if you want to" Sakura said.

"Cool, what kind of songs do you have?" Tenten asked.

"Alot of types" Sakura said.

Then John drove us to our mansion. When we got there you can hear a big scream from miles away because Ino just screamed.

"You like?" John asked.

"I love it" Ino yelled. They walked in the house and was met by about 60 maids. They all bowed down.

"Good evening" They all said. Hinata and Sakura just nodded there heads to them and they stood up. "Do you need us to do anything?"

"You guys can go and have the rest of the day off,Invite some of your friends over, this is your night off' Sakura said.

"Thanks" They all said and started to make phone calls.

"Can we see our rooms?" Tenten asked.

"Sure follow me" Sakura said walking through a hall way. When they looked they saw nameplates with different names.

"Who lives here?" Temari asked.

"Its just some old friends and some of the maids friends. We let people have there own rooms so they can leave some stuff here if they want" Hinata explained.

"Thats so cool, Wait is the name plate mad out of gold?" Ino screached.

"Um Yes"Sakura said. Sakura showed all of them there rooms.

"Thanks they all said. Then they heard a girl yell for Hinata and Sakura,so they all went in the main room.

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"Can we order some pizza?" Maid # 1 asked.

"Yes" Hinata begin,"We told you to do whatever you want"

"Would any of you like any pizza?" Maid # 2 asked.

"Sure" Sakura said.

"Ok" The maids said and left to order. Then Sakura and Hinata led them to there music studio thats inside Sakura's room.

"Wow" They all mummbled.

"Go ahead and pick the instrument you want" Hinata said.

"Hey do you have a gutiar with a heart on it?" Temari asked.

"Yeah,Check in the closet over there" Sakura said pointing at a door.

"Ok" Temari said. She walked to the door and saw alot of things with hearts and piece signs on them,"Wow"

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Your,Your, your instruments are so beatiful" Temari said.

"Thanks now who want to look at the songs we wrote?" Sakura asked.

"Me!" They all yelled except Sakura and Hinata.

"Ok, here are the songs" Sakura said and grabbed a whole pile of paper.

They said (Just going to tell you the names of the songs)

your gone

2. My happy ending

3. Girlfriend

4. Tear drops on my gurtair

And more.(Tell me any songs you want them to sing when I get atleast 12 songs from you guys i'll add another chapter and it can be from the same person so)

"Wow we got alot to learn" Ino said.

"Yep"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tune in next time..........................and please review...........................................I want atleast 5 more reviews before I add the other chapter


	6. Chapter 5

Recap

"Ok, here are the songs" Sakura said and grabbed a whole pile of paper.

They said (Just going to tell you the names of the songs)

your gone

2. My happy ending

3. Girlfriend

4. Tear drops on my gurtair

And more.(Tell me any songs you want them to sing when I get atleast 12 songs from you guys i'll add another chapter and it can be from the same person so)

"Wow we got alot to learn" Ino said.

"Yep"

End of Recap

"So what should we do now?" Hinata asked.

"Hm maybe we should pratice the songs" Tenten said.

"Sure" Sakura said.

I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie

Is made up on your side

When you walk away

I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it OK

I miss you

I never felt this way before

Everything that I do

Reminds me of you

And the clothes you left

They lie on the floor

And they smell just like you

I love the things that you do

When you walk away

I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it OK

I miss you

We were made for each other

Out here forever

I know we were

Yeah Yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know

Everything I do I give my heart and soul

I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me

Yeah

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

And When you're gone

Sakura finished the song with her voice fadeing out.

"OMG we are asweme!" Ino yelled.

"Yep I know" I said.

"Can you hook us up with a place to play?" Ino asked.

"Sure I guess" Hinata said.

"When?" Tenten asked.

"Tomorrow cause we gave everyone a day off today" I said.

"Ok thats fine" Ino said.

"One more song?" Temari asked.

"Sure" I said taking a deep breathe.

Drew looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see

What I want and I need

And everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful

That girl he talks about

And she's got everything

That I have to live without

Drew talks to me

I laugh 'cause it's just so funny

I can't even see

Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love

He's finally got it right

I wonder if he knows

He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

Drew walks by me

Can he tell that I can't breathe?

And there he goes, so perfectly

The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight

Give him all her love

Look in those beautiful eyes

And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone

As I turn out the light

I'll put his picture down

And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough

And he's all that I need to fall into

Drew looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see

I finished with I smile on my face.

"So who wrote this song?" Ino asked.

"I did" I said.

"Is Drew real?" Tenten asked.

"No its just a name I used" I said.

"Let's go to bed" Hinata said.

"Ok" Everyone said and went to sleep

__________________________________________________________Tell me where you want them to sing

Is there anysongs you want then to sing in the concert?

Please review


	7. Chapter 6

Recap

I finished with I smile on my face.

"So who wrote this song?" Ino asked.

"I did" I said.

"Is Drew real?" Tenten asked.

"No its just a name I used" I said.

"Let's go to bed" Hinata said.

"Ok" Everyone said and went to sleep

End of Recap

I woke up and went downstairs. I started to make pancakes and hash browns. When I was half way done I heard footsteps. I turned around to see a maid.

"Would you like help?" She asked.

"No i'm fine" I said.

"Ok" She said with a smile and walked away. So were should we play? Hm how about the mall. Yeah, I think the mall would be fine. I was whistling when I finished the food. I set the table for everyone who came and started to make my plate. When I finished making my plate I looked up to see Hinata and my friends.

"Hey" I said smiling.

"Did you make this Saku?" Hina asked.

"Yes" I said.

"YES! I love it when you make breakfast!" Hina yelled.

"Oh Your welcome" I said laughing. I saw Hina,Ino,Tenten, and Temari make a plate and sit down.

"So have one of you two find a place where we could sing?" Ino asked.

"No" Hinata said.

"I have" I said.

"Where?" Hinata asked.

"I was thinking the mall, you know its Saturday its sure to be very busy" I said with a smile.

"Ok thats good" Ino said eating.

"Where going to sing Just dance" I said. (DO NOT OWN)

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah why whats wrong with it?" I asked.

"Nothing I just haven't heard that song in a long time" Hinata said.

"Oh thats fine then" I said smiling.

To the mall

We were all in a blue jean skirt. I had on a black shirt. Hinata had on a purple shirt. Ino had on a blue shirt. Tenten had on a pink shirt. Temari had on a green shirt. They all had hearts and peace signs on them. We were walking and saw everyone looking at us. I heard some of them say,'Are they new rock stars? or I haven't seen those people before' Me and Hinata laughed at that. Sometimes people are so stupid (No offence ppls :p).

"Where are we going to sing?" Ino asked.

"In the food court" I said.

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"Because people like to listen to music when there eating" I said smiling.

"What about the instruments?" Temari asked.

"We had John set up a stage here for us with our instruments hooked up." I said.

"Wow you guys are so cool" Ino said.

"No where just spoiled" Hinata said with a smirk. We laughed the whole way intill we got to the food court. We got on stage. I went up to the mic and picked up a gutair with a peace sign on it. Hinata went to the keyboard with a heart on it. And so on and so on.

"OK PEOPLE WE ARE CALLED PEACE N LOVE! WE ARE A NEW BAND SO PLEASE ENJOY! AND THIS SONG IS CALLED JUST DANCE"I yelled. I looked down to see kids jumping up and down. To see some parents/adults shaking there heads and other parents/adults looking at us.

I tooked a deep breathe and started to sing while the others were playing.

I song:

I've had a little bit too much

All of the people start to rush (Start to rush by)

A dizzy twister dance, can't find my drink or man

Where are my keys? I lost my phone

What's goin' on, on the floor?

I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore

Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?

I can't remember, but it's alright, a-alright

Just dance, gonna be okay

Da da doo doot-n

Just dance, spin that record babe

Da da doo doot-n

Just dance, gonna be okay

D-D-D-Dance, dance, dance, just

J-J-Just dance

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth

How'd I turn my shirt inside out? (Inside out right)

Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say,

And we're all getting hosed tonight!

What's goin' on, on the floor?

I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore

Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?

I can't remember, but it's alright, a-alright

Just dance, gonna be okay

Da da doo doot-n

Just dance, spin that record babe

Da da doo doot-n

Just dance, gonna be okay

D-D-D-Dance, dance, dance, just

J-J-Just dance

When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalogue

Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw

And I ain't gonna give it up, steady trying to pick it up like a call

I'm a hit it up, beat it up, latch on to it until tomorrow yeah

Shorty I can see that you got so much energy

The way you twirlin' up them hips round and round

And there is no reason at all why you can't leave here with me

In the mean time let me watch you break it down and

Dance, gonna be okay

Da da doo doot-n

Just dance, spin that record babe

Da da doo doot-n

Just dance, gonna be okay

D-D-D-Dance, dance, dance, just

J-J-Just dance

Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic

Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's electronic

Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic

Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's electronic

Go, use your muscle car-ve it out work it, hustle!

Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lysol, bleed it

Spend the last dough, in your pocko!

Just dance, gonna be okay

Da da doo doot-n

Just dance, spin that record babe

Da da doo doot-n

Just dance, gonna be okay

D-d-d-dance, dance, dance, just

J-j-just dance

I finished with a smile. I heard cheers and people heard people yell encore encore.

I looked at Hinata and nodded.

"WOULD YOU PEOPLE LIKE TO HEAR MORE?" I asked.

"YEAH" people yelled.

"OK THIS SONG IS TEAR DROPS ON MY GURTAIR(AGAIN DO NOT OWN)" I yelled.

I songed

Drew looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see

What I want and I need

And everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful

That girl he talks about

And she's got everything

That I have to live without

Drew talks to me

I laugh 'cause it's just so funny

I can't even see

Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love

He's finally got it right

I wonder if he knows

He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

Drew walks by me

Can he tell that I can't breathe?

And there he goes, so perfectly

The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight

Give him all her love

Look in those beautiful eyes

And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone

As I turn out the light

I'll put his picture down

And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough

And he's all that I need to fall into

Drew looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see

I finished with my voice fading.

"YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!" People yelled.

I smiled and bowed.

When we got off we I heard footsteps walking to us.

"Ladies my name is Mr. Jones and I would like you to.............."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
